


Our Dawn

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Jongdae wanted to have a sunrise wedding with Minseok and it finally came true today. It’s nice how the life’s twists and turns finally leads to the man who patiently waited for his yes.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Our Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I made the word count the same as his birth date yey

**Wedding Day**

He smiles as he breathed through the glass creating fog, and writes a name on the foggy part of the window. When the car stops, he tries to inhale and exhale before stepping outside. As he looks at the bright sky, he admired it even though the sun is not yet seen. Despite the early time, all the guests in their wedding agreed on his wish to have a wedding at sunrise. 

With sweaty palms and a loud beating of his heart, he looked up as the big door opened for him to walk in the aisle. Waves of memories came, flooding his eyes with tears of joy because finally, this is the moment he’s been waiting for all of his life. He looked up to meet his eyes and there he saw with his blurry vision, the man who promised him a lifetime.

Who knew that they were able to make it happen? With days full of hardship and hesitations all ends up with an I love you. He looked at him to see so much love and adoration that he never knew he’ll see to someone while looking at him.

As he gets near, he could see Minseok’s smile at him, as if saying how happy he is, how happy they are, if not for his make-up he would already be sobbing and bawling his eyes out. He can see him trying to stifle a laugh and finally, he reached the altar. He held out his hands and Jongdae accepts it, fingers entangling with one another, palms sending warmth to the other. 

“I love you” Jongdae mouthed silently  
“I love you too” is what he replied.

**First Sunrise of Summer**

“Friends don’t kiss each other Minseok” Jongdae told him, face showing shades of pink. 

“Then it only means I want you to be more than just a friend” Minseok looked at him and it feels like all the snow of worries melts at the warmth of the sunlight bathing their faces full of smiles. Finally, their feelings finally found their homes, no more pretentions, no more what if’s, just them being at each other’s arms. 

**First Day of School**

“Minseok I’m scared” he said as he looks at other children. He’s also sad knowing that their mothers are not with them this time. 

“Why are you scared? I’ll be right beside you always, I’ll be your mighty knight” Minseok assured him as he held his hand.

“You’re smaller than me though” Jongdae teases him, and he can now feel the nervousness disappearing because he’s with him.

**High School Prom**

“Minseok”

“It’s okay, I’ll be your partner”

“But I haven’t said anything” Although he’s right, he wanted Minseok to be his partner because he’s too shy to ask anyone and it’s not like he had someone to crush on or interested to be with aside from his closest friend. 

“It’s written all over your face” Jongdae can’t help but blush at his words. 

**Reception**

“…and for the last one, may we call on Mr. Kim Minseok to give the speech” Everyone clapped their hands for the nth time as the man in white stood in the stage. He brings out a small piece of paper where his message is written. 

“Today, I can proudly say that I am one the happiest person to celebrate this occasion, the 10 hours’ travel be damned, it was all worth it to see that smile on your face all over again. I know things will not be easy and you know love will not be sunny all the time but always remember that I believe in both of you and that love will always find its way for you to be together, as your best friend I will promise to support you as long as it makes you happy. Cheers to the newlyweds!”

**Job Offer**

“Maybe it’s for the better” Minseok told him as they sat on the bed. He wanted to tell him no but his heart can feel that yes, maybe friends is what they should be. They don’t want long distance relationships to be the reason for them to be hurt and lose the love that they have with each other. 

  
“Can we still try, when you return?” Jongdae asked, trying to fight his tears. 

“I will, for you”   
“I’ll miss you”  
“Take care while I’m gone okay?”  
“I will”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too, everyday”

**Last Sunset of Winter**

“You still love him right?”

“What do you mean? I told you I—” before he could finish his sentence, Sehun hugged him, tears welled up his eyes and this time, Minseok was not there beside him.

“It’s okay, I understand. Cry it out” That night, Jongdae let out all kinds of emotions but above all, is the feeling of finally let go of the time he was stuck into. 

“Wait for me” he said to Sehun and there ends the storm and the sea of emotions finally calmed down. 

_8 years old_

_“Minseokkie”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Mommy said that when you really love someone, you marry them”_

_“Really?”_

_“_ _Yes so let’s get married”_

_“Silly, we should get married when we become adults like them”_

_“Okay then, promise?”_

_“Promise”_

**Before he said Yes**

“I’m sorry” for hurting you— the one that cares for me the most.

“Don’t be, we set each other free right? I’m happy for you” 

“Will you come to my wedding then? As my best man” 

“Of course I’m your best friend, silly” he joked 

“Promise?”  
“Promise”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry ok? You deserve a hug for reading this :) 


End file.
